ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Whiplash (Earth-616)
Blacklash (Mark Scarlotti), formerly known as Whiplash, is a fictional character, a comic book supervillain published by Marvel Comics. The character first appeared in Tales of Suspense #97 (Jan. 1968) and was created by Stan Lee and Gene Colan. Publication history Mark Scarlotti first appeared as Whiplash in Tales of Suspense #97-99 (Jan.-March 1968), with the storyline resolved in Iron Man and Sub-Mariner #1 (April 1968) and Iron Man #1 (May 1968) Whiplash becomes a recurring foe for Iron Man, and appeared in Iron Man #62 (Sept. 1973); #72 (Jan. 1974) and Marvel Team-Up #72 (Aug. 1978). The character returned in Iron Man #123-124 (June-July 1979) and #126-127 (Sept.-Oct. 1979), and then returned as the upgraded "Blacklash" in Iron Man #146 -147 (May-June 1981). Scarlotti made a brief appearance as Whiplash in Marvel Two-In-One #96 (Feb. 1983). The character battled both Iron Man and Spider-Man in Marvel Team-Up #145 (Sept. 1984) and reappeared in Spectacular Spider-Man #101 (Apr. 1985) and Captain America #319 (Sept. 1986). Blacklash joined supervillain team the Sinister Syndicate in Amazing Spider-Man #280 - 281 (Sept.-Oct. 1986) and featured as a mercenary in Iron Man #223-224 (Oct.-Nov. 1987); Iron Man #239 - 240 (Feb.-March 1989) and Amazing Spider-Man #319 (Sept. 1989). The character eventually reappeared in Iron Man vol. 2, #8 (Sept. 1998) and #26 (March 2000), before being killed in battle in #28 (May 2000). During the Civil War storyline, two new villains called Whiplash and Blacklash appear, although neither has connections to Marc Scarlotti. The pair are forcibly recruited into the team the Thunderbolts.1 Bio Mark Scarlotti is originally a gifted electrical technician at Stark International's Cincinnati branch, but desires a life of luxury and becomes a professional criminal. With a costume and a sophisticated metal whip of his own design, the character becomes Whiplash, a weapons designer, special agent, and assassin for the criminal organization the Maggia. On behalf of the Maggia, Whiplash fights the hero Iron Man2 - secretly inventor Tony Stark and Scarlotti's former employer - and AIM agents attacking a Maggia gambling ship.3 Scarlotti is assigned to work undercover for the Maggia at Stark International's Cincinnati plant, and becomes Head of Research. As Whiplash, Scarlotti then has another inconclusive battle with Iron Man and flees the scene, quitting the Maggia.4 Whiplash, together with fellow supervillains the Melter and Man-Bull, is recruited by other-dimensional villain the Black Lama to form the team the Death Squad and fight Iron Man. They enter a "super-villain war" to win the Black Lama's Golden Globe of Power, but are all defeated.5 Whiplash rejoins the Maggia and battles the heroes Spider-Man and Iron Man in New Jersey, eventually being defeated by the vigilante Wraith. 6 Criminal mastermind Justin Hammer hires Whiplash, and with the Melter and the original Blizzard attempt the robbery of an Atlantic City casino, but are stopped by Iron Man.7 Whiplash is released from prison by Hammer and battles Iron Man again as one of Hammer's costumed operatives, and despite overwhelming odds the hero defeats the villains.8 Scarlotti is re-employed by an unnamed consortium, financed by Hammer, to kill Stark employee Vic Martinelli, and is provided with an upgraded costume and weaponry and the new alias Blacklash. Despite the upgrades, however, Scarlotti is defeated by Iron Man and humiliated by being dragged before his employers.9 Scarlotti makes a brief appearance as Whiplash as a paid employee of the master villain the Mad Thinker in a failed attempt to kill the hero the Thing who is recuperating at a New York hospital.10 Scarlotti is eventually diagnosed as manic-depressive by prison psychiatrists. He attempts to reform, but rejected by his parents and residents of his home town, Scarlotti becomes Blacklash again. Blacklash attempts an assassination for the Maggia but is defeated by the second Iron Man and Spider-Man. 11 Spider-Man beats Blacklash once again12 and is also apprehended by Captain America while committing several robberies.13 After joining the supervillain team the Sinister Syndicate in a failed attempt to kill Spider-Man,14 Blacklash is rehired by Justin Hammer and sent with the Beetle and the second Blizzard to assassinate Hammer's former agent Force. Iron Man, Jim Rhodes and Force, however, defeat the trio.15 At Hammer's request Blacklash, Boomerang, and the second Blizzard stop industrial sabotage by the vigilante the Ghost. Blacklash is sent to work with Iron Man and Jim Rhodes against the saboteur, but betrays them. 16 Together with Spider-Man villain the Rhino, Blacklash hunts down fellow rogue agent the Scorpion, who fails to return stolen weaponry to Hammer.17 Scarlotti decides to renounce his criminal identity and marries and has a child. A lack of money forces Scarlotti to assume his identity again, and he becomes the target of an assassin, who kills his wife when she returns to their apartment. As Blacklash, Scarlotti then finds and kills the assassin, and vows to abandon the identity of Blacklash forever. 18 Scarlotti, however, is hired by a rival of Stark and returns as Whiplash, with an upgraded costume and new weaponry. Whiplash manages to battle Iron Man to a standstill in their first encounter, but is killed several weeks later by Iron Man's new sentient armor, which crushes Scarlotti's throat against Iron Man's wishes.19 During the Civil War (caused by the Superhuman Registration Act) two new villains called Whiplash and Blacklash appear, although neither has connections to Marc Scarlotti. The pair are forcibly recruited into the team the Thunderbolts.20 Powers and abilities Courtesy of Justin Hammer, Blacklash wears a bulletproof costume and wields a pair of cybernetically-controlled titanium whips that can extend to be swung fast enough to deflect bullets, or become rigid and be used as nunchaku or vaulting-poles. Blacklash also carries a variety of devices in a weapons pouch, including anti-gravity bolas and a necro-lash which releases electrical energy generated by his gauntlets. Scarlotti is a research engineer and weapons design specialist, with a college degree in engineering. Gallery vlcsnap-2010-04-25-12h00m30s38.png vlcsnap-2010-05-05-15h56m55s88.png vlcsnap-2010-05-05-15h34m33s211.png|Blacklash vlcsnap-2010-05-05-15h56m44s232.png vlcsnap-2010-05-05-15h56m54s81.png|Oh, and by the way... vlcsnap-2010-05-08-20h21m17s7.png vlcsnap-2010-05-08-19h02m39s197.png vlcsnap-2010-05-08-19h02m22s26.png Whiplash.jpg|link=Whiplash Category:Characters Category:Villains